


Take care of yourself

by xRowena



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Morticia Addams - Freeform, Zelda Spellman - Freeform, Zelticia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRowena/pseuds/xRowena
Summary: Moments before her union to Father Blackwood, Zelda Spellman receives that one visit she was secretly waiting for.





	Take care of yourself

 

 

 

‘I swear to Satan time could not go any slower.’ Zelda whispered to herself.

 

The reflection she was getting from the mirror was so aesthetically pleasing.

She was a gorgeous bride. The most flawless woman to be ever remembered in that coven. However, aesthetic could not hide the tiny glimpse of sadness in her clear eyes. Aesthetic was simply not enough.

As she had been left alone to ultimate the last details of her looks, she allowed exhaustion and doubts embrace her.

The whole thing with Faustus and her family kept in a constant state of tension.

And then, there was the issue with Morticia, of course.

The very thought of the raven witch brought a brief smile to Zelda’s lips. It was completely involuntary, and also the first sign of minimum joy Zelda had shown for the past days. But the Spellman matriarch composed immediately afterwards. She could not allow herself to sink into what simply could not be.

She was engaged to Faustus, she would become lady Blackwood in a few minutes —minutes that felt like eternity— and Morticia would never be part of her life. Not anymore.

Zelda had managed to almost embrace her fate, when a she suddenly discerned a figure by the door frame. Its reflection was barely a shadow against the mirror glass. She turned to face Morticia standing there, looking at her with those dark, sweet eyes of hers. How could such a ravishing presence have such a lovely personality?

‘Morticia…’ Zelda muttered.

The raven-haired witch gave Zelda a brief smile. A smile loaded with sadness.

‘You look radiant.’

‘How did you get in here?’ Zelda inquired, not leaving her spot. She was certain if she got any closer to Morticia, her decision to keep the woman away from her would find no future.

‘Oh…’ Morticia tilted her head to the side. She was not expecting that reception from Zelda, and she simply looked confusedly thoughtful. ‘You know, that vampire side of mine. Sometimes it is of more use than to make the sunlight unpleasant.’

Her dark eyes met Zelda’s clear ones. And she sighed, heavily.

‘So, you are really marrying Faustus.’

‘I am. Yes.’ Zelda’s answer was quick and in the most defensive tone she had. Because the Spellman witch was certain that if she gave a further thought to that matter, she would not put a foot in that church.

Morticia’s blinked in silence. She could feel her eyes becoming betrayingly tearful.

‘He does not love you. Are you aware of that? He’s just a manipulative cretinous.’ Morticia practically spitted out those words. And how lovely she looked saying inappropriate words.

Zelda was aware. Very aware. She took in a long breath.

‘That’s none of your business.’ Short sentences and a hard struggle not to simply approach the woman and hold her in her arms.

Morticia gave her a hurt look. There was something terribly upsetting about making Morticia look upset. She was just such a lovely creature to protect and love.

‘I love you, Zelda.’ She simply said. Hoping that was enough.

It was, indeed, enough. Enough to tear Zelda’s inner world into pieces. She swallowed hard. Her tears and desperation.

‘You—you manipulative witch. By which right do you dare to come here, on my wedding day, to simply tear everything apart?’ Zelda’s eyes burned with tears she was not allowed to shed. ‘You are married too, Morticia. You are a bloody married woman—’

‘That’s not fair, Zelda.’ Morticia interrupted, getting closer. ‘You can’t simply blame me for something I did in the past, when I was completely unaware of your feelings. Unaware of my own feelings!’ Morticia paused. Pursed lips as a tears ran down her pale cheeks. One, two, a dozen, a non-stopping stream of sadness.

‘I love you. Good Satan, I love you to death. That’s what I know. I do not care about the past. I care about now. And I won’t be able to live with the idea of you being miserable.’

She had approached Zelda. Long pale hands holding the ones from the scarlet. Zelda felt the unbearable urge to succumb to that touch, to the embrace of the feminine body. She could feel that subtle scent coming from Morticia’s skin and hair. She smelt like winter.

But the Spellman matriarch was sternly stepping on her ground. She was stubborn, she was proud. And she was very aware that Morticia and her could not belong to each other. Not in that world they had to live in.

‘Go away, Morticia. Go away, you are no longer welcome in this place. Go away and let me deal with my own demons.’

A sharp shiver ran down Morticia’s spine. If she was no longer allowed inside the church, her unhuman nature would slowly consume her until there was nothing left. Her dark eyes gave Zelda a look of disbelief. She had very little time left to leave that place.

She stepped back, blinded with tears. Barely able to articulate a proper sentence.

At the end, she could only say out loud what really mattered to her:

‘Take care of yourself, Zelda. Please.’

And with quiet sadness, one of the lovers left, leaving the other consumed in stubborn regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> If you get to see this, thanks for reading! This is my first one-shot on this couple I love so much.
> 
> Hope to read your reviews!


End file.
